Ordinary Miracles
by ColourInfinity
Summary: The trio talk on a hot, lazy sunny day. Yet another R/Hr fluff story from me! Plz R&R!! *Complete*


DISCLAIMER: Not mine! Not mine at all! A/N: Pure unabashed R/Hr Fluff. I know, I love it too!! Please Review!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ordinary Miracles 

The sun beat down on Hogwarts ground, but the three friends underneath the shade and shelter of the trees were free from the heat. It was a lazy spring day, and school would be over as soon as they finished their exams the next day.

Ron Weasley watched lazily as a bumblebee buzzed around a flower nearby.

"Hey guys?" he called to his two companions next to him. "Do you believe in miracles?"

Hermione Granger sat up and stared, and Harry Potter, the young 16 year-old opposite them both, lifted his head lazily to peer at his friends.

"Ron, where did that come from?" Hermione asked, peering at him curiously.

"I don't know, it's just something I've been wondering," he sat up with his back against the tree, and continued, "I mean, it can't just be luck, or chance, that makes stuff happen! There's got to be something more important, something more purposeful, that causes these things."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean, Ron," Harry said, keeping his arm over his eyes to shade the sun. "Are you sure the heat hasn't gotten to you yet?"

"I'm sure! But think about it, guys! Harry, what do you think made Sirius come back into your life? Luck? Chance? I don't think so. And, 'Mione, in Second year, what would have happened if Penelope didn't have that mirror? I don't even want to think about it..."

I know what you mean, Ron, it was a miracle that Penelope came along when she did."

"There you go!" Ron cried triumphantly, "A miracle!"

"Okay, we get it. But why do you want to know?"

"I've just been thinking a lot about miracles lately, that's all. Well, more than just lately, ever since last year, when..."

Harry suddenly realized what Ron meant. "When Voldemort attacked the school."

"When Ginny was captured by him," Hermione said quietly.

"Yeah."

They were silent for a few minutes. A cloud passed in front of the sun, and Harry moved over to sit next to Ron and Hermione against the tree.

"Ever since Ginny escaped last year, I've been wondering if there were some reason why, some – some greater purpose to it all. By all rights, she should have..."

He stopped himself before he said 'died'. He didn't want to admit that his kid sister had come close to death for a second time at You-Know-Who's hands.

"But she didn't, Ron, she's still with us."

"I know, and I'm so thankful for that. But what sort of miracle let her live?"

"A great big one."

Silence again. They sat, watching as the students began making their way to lunch.

"Here's a question. Are miracles only big things?" Hermione threw the question into the air, to no one in particular. "Or can they happen every day?"

"Every ordinary, plain old, run of the mill, nothing to do sort of day can be full of miracles, 'Mione," Ron replied. "You just have to know where to look. Know what you're looking for."

"Well, I know what I'm looking for!" Harry cried, getting to his feet. "Lunch! Coming, you two?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute, Harry."

"Same here. We'll meet you inside, 'kay?"

"All right," Harry replied, grinning knowingly. He trotted off towards the castle, joining Ginny Weasley, and the Weasley twins, Fred and George, on his way indoors.

"Ordinary miracles," Hermione thought to herself as Harry left. "What could they be? Nothing very miraculous happens day to day!"

They sat in comfortable silence. A bumblebee flew around in the patch of blossoming flowers nearby.

Ron tapped her shoulder, and pointed to the flowers in bloom. Then he pointed up at the clouds shaped like broomsticks, trains, and hearts. Without a word, he pointed out the birds in flight, the song of the crickets and the far-off laughter streaming from the castle windows.

He turned to her. "Ordinary, run of the mill, plain old, everyday kinds of miracles, every single one," he said. "And so is this." He closed his eyes and leaned in towards her. Before she'd even realized what she was doing, Hermione had touched her lips to Ron's in a soft but sweet kiss.

She smiled and blushed slightly as they parted.

"We should probably go to lunch right about now," she said, standing and pulling Ron to his feet.

Hermione put her head on Ron's shoulder as they strolled towards the Great Hall hand in hand. They met Harry at the Gryffindor table, and he smiled at them both.

"So, ordinary miracles, huh?" he said slyly.

Hermione and Ron grinned.

"After all," Ron said, glancing lovingly at Hermione, "they do happen everyday."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, that was cheesy! Please Review for me!! I'll love you forever, and like you for always, as long as I'm living!!

Thanks!!

. : * PDT * : .


End file.
